


Unintentional

by bigdumbbimbo



Category: Teen Titans, Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, First Time, RobStar implied, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 18:28:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15668805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigdumbbimbo/pseuds/bigdumbbimbo
Summary: Raven and Beast Boy share something they themselves don't quite understand





	Unintentional

Raven toweled off her hair, letting the damp strands fall across her back. She normally took her showers early in the morning, when only Robin was awake. She liked to know no one else would be in the bathroom with her. But after the fight they had with the HIVE Five, she had felt like every inch of her body was covered in blood and sweat, ash and dirt. She wouldn’t be able to sleep without washing up.

She let her eyes dart to the long mirror above the sink. Normally she didn’t like to look at herself, but she found herself glancing for just a moment. Raven looked at her own ashen skin, slightly pink from the heat of the shower. She thought maybe she should like the full curves of her body, but somehow, she just found herself hating them. On Starfire, they were elegant, sexy, but on her, she thought they were awkward, too much. Given what she had been through in her life, it made sense that she didn’t think very highly of herself or her appearance. Sometimes, she could hear Starfire’s voice in the back of her mind, telling her how pretty she looked. She liked that voice a lot more than the voice of her father.

The door opened and Raven scrambled to pull her towel over her body, holding it haphazardly over herself. “Oh Jeez, sorry,” Beast Boy said, his hand immediately going over his eyes.

“Ever heard of knocking,” Raven said, her face now pink and not from the shower. She quickly wrapped the towel around herself properly.

“Hey, dude,” Beast Boy said, hand still over his face. “You’re the one naked in the communal space.”

“Whatever,” Raven said, embarrassed that he had a point. “I’m covered now, you can look.”

“I didn’t see anything, promise,” Beast Boy said, uncovering his face.

Raven rolled her eyes as she rushed out. She hurried back to her bed room, her furniture buzzing as she slammed her door shut behind her. Every time her emotions got out of check, the same thing happened. She took a deep breath, telling herself everything was fine. She could identify her humiliation easily, but something else was making her skin hot. With another wave of embarrassment, she realized what it was.

She was excited at the thought of Beast Boy seeing her like that.

Raven had caught him glancing at her before, during training or even when she was just in her civilian clothes in the kitchen. As soon as she would turn to face him, he would turn away, acting like he hadn’t been checking her out. With those glances, she could pretend that she hadn’t liked it, call him a pig in her head and move on with her day. But with this, the ache she felt was undeniable. She shook her head as if trying to expel the thought from her mind entirely. It could be anything. Maybe it was just the feeling of doing something taboo that made her buzz. That had to be it, it had nothing to do with Beast Boy being the one who saw her.

She discarded her towel in her hamper and grabbed a t shirt and a fresh pair of underwear from her drawers, quickly pulling them on and turning her lights out as she got into bed. She laid on her back, her hands linked on top of her stomach. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath as she tried to think of literally anything else. Raven willed herself to sleep, but the feeling between her thighs nagged at her. She sighed heavily, conceding that she would have to do something about it.

Raven flicked her eyes towards the door in the dark, knowing she locked it but wanting conformation. She settled herself into her bed, sliding her hand down her body and over her underwear. She was already wet and she told herself it meant nothing. She touched herself through the fabric, teasing.

She had done this many times before. She used to be ashamed, but it was sometimes better than meditation when it came to calming her down. Raven wasn’t about to be as open about it as Starfire could sometimes be in her obliviousness, but she had learned to accept it as a normal human behavior.

She let her mind go blank as she focused on getting what she wanted, her legs drawn up at the knee. She put more pressure, making tiny circles on the bundle of the nerves. As she hit the right spot, she felt an involuntary moan pass from her lips.

“ _Beast Boy_.”

Her eyes snapped open immediately as she shot up, clutching her chest. She almost felt as if he were suddenly in the room with her, somewhere in the dark. She cursed under her breath, knowing that it hadn’t just been the what, but the who. She had never before thought about anyone, that was strictly a time for herself. It was purely physical, no emotion behind it, just a way to relax.

Laying back again, she rubbed her eyes. She let her arms hit her bed heavily. She had to admit, Beast Boy wasn’t the worst looking guy. In fact, he was quite handsome. In the last year, he had grown, now almost a full head taller than her. His green hair was longer, hanging in his eyes just slightly, his muscles more toned and filled out. It was normal that she would think about him in that way, she supposed. It didn’t have to mean anything. He wouldn’t have to know.

She closed her eyes again, telling herself it was fine. She relaxed slightly, letting whatever thoughts come.

_He touched her inner thigh with his strong hands, pushing them apart so he could settle between them. He lifted her legs onto his shoulders, smiling into her pale skin. His fangs scraped her thigh in a delicious way. Her back arched up toward him, her completely bare body glowing from the moonlight streaming in. He breathed hotly against where she desperately wanted him to be._

_“Please,” She begged, only stretching his smile more._

_“You want something, Rae?” He asked playfully. He nipped at her thigh again, making her gasp._

_“Please.”_

_“Only ‘cause you asked nicely,” He said. He licked her folds, growling deep from his throat, letting her know how much restraint he was showing. He held her hips as he worked her over with a skilled mouth. He flicked his tongue over the sensitive spot, making her hips buck into his face, which he seemed to enjoy immensely. He buried himself deeper, lapping her up until she came undone, calling his name as if it were a mantra._

Raven’s eyes shot open, her chest heaving and her breath ragged. She looked down, half expecting to see herself naked as she had been in her mind, but finding she was still in her t shirt and underwear, though they were now sufficiently soaked, her hand where Beast Boy’s face had just been.

* * *

“Trying for extra crispy tofu, BB?” Cyborg asked, looking up from his sandwich. Beast Boy hadn’t even noticed that his friend had sat down or that his stir fry was starting to turn black. He cursed under his breath, moving the pan off the stove quickly and putting his now burnt food onto a plate. “What’s with you?”

“Didn’t sleep great,” Beast Boy offered. He sat down to eat his lunch, not really caring that it tasted off.

“I told you that you should to go to bed earlier,” Cyborg said with an air of smugness. “You don’t have to beat the whole game in one night.”

“Thanks, Dad.” Beast Boy said. “That’s not it anyways.”

“Then what is it?”

Beast Boy lifted his eyes to the girls on the couch. Starfire was talking to Raven animatedly about the mission she had went on with Robin the night before as Raven listened intently. She had resolved to spend more time out of her room, even if it was just to read. In the last year, she had gotten more open with the whole team. For Raven at least.

Currently, she was lounging on the couch in a simple tank top and shorts, but Beast Boy’s cheeks heated as he remembered her wearing significantly less in his fantasy the night before. He felt dirty as he looked at her, like there was a stamp on her thigh that screamed “PERVERT”. He would be lying if he said he hadn’t thought of Raven that way, or even checked her out before; Raven was gorgeous. But something about the fantasy last night brought a heavy burden of shame. It might be because of what it did to him, what he did himself in the privacy of the shower.

“Nothing,” He lied, shifting his eyes down.


End file.
